Heal Me, Save Me
by forgotten music lover
Summary: I have to make sure Fou doesn't find about that, he vaguely thought. It's too bothersome for the Awesome me. Then suddenly, everything turned black.
Hello! This is FML! It's been a long time. I was looking through my old folders when I came across this. I hope you like it!

_/*\\_

"What does this have to do with me?!" Bak screamed as he ducked again as a huge pillar came his way. As he dodged the numerous columns, he cursed. Where was Wong when you actually need him?! Of all weeks he had to choose this week! (Wong was visiting his brother's family for a week) This was all because of his _stuupid_ guardian deity having such a ridiculously short temper. She was in a bad mood all week, snapping at everything and everyone, and now she was throwing it all on him-literally.

"IT HAS EVERYTHING DO TO WITH YOU, YOU MORON!" Screaming, Fou jumped and launched towards him, blades unleashed. The Chan heir struggled to move with no success. He looked up at his upcoming abuser. Her eyes were deep magenta pools filled with confusion and anger- anger towards him for some demented reason!

Bak tried to escape but it was no use. Fou shoved him down roughly as she landed, knocking the breath out of him. Bloody and tired and hurt, Bak watched as the blades went up and waited. Soon he'll be up _there_ and complaining to his stupid ancestor who just decided to create one of the most annoying programs to protect his branch!

Glaring at the blonde baka underneath her, Fou didn't care. She didn't care that the some branch buildings were collapsing, she didn't care that lots of people were hurt, _she just didn't care_!

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?! BAAKK!" Quickly, their heads turned towards the familiar voice- both glaring viciously at the human being who dared to intervene in their fight. And one of them was surprised.

"Reever? What are _you_ doing here? You normally don't travel much, much less to Asia." Dusting himself off, the Asia branch chief quickly headed towards the section chief. Well, as fast as he could, he was, after all, damaged and carrying several broken bones.

Reever grimaced as he analyzed the man in front of him. "Komui sent me over with the latest info on the-" Bak just nodded along, not really focusing on what the man was saying. His left leg hurts and so does his head, all heavy and wobbly. His mind was just a mass of unorganized thoughts, tangled and messed up like Komui's desk. Smirking at the comparison, the Asian glanced back at the spirit, who was currently heading back to her wall, but then everything just collapsed.

"Bak!" Reever quickly tried to help the fallen Chinese man as he silently headed to unconsciousness. _It was so loud_ , he faintly thought. _And so bright_. All he could see was some white and black blobs, some sobbing and others shouting which irritated him. _All I want is sleep._

Suddenly a white and purple blob headed towards him, suddenly causing him to try to stay conscious. He didn't know but this blob was somehow different. It was quiet and less hectic and bothersome.

Soon the blob knelt down by him. Now he could see some red streaks on the pale parts, concerning him. His hand feebly tried to reach it but something gently but firmly held it down. He obeyed, knowing that he couldn't argue right now, he was too tired. And besides, the purple blob was soft and comfortable, like his brown teddy bear from his dad. He still kept it and couldn't sleep without snuggling with the fuzzy old thing each night. _I have to make sure Fou doesn't find about that,_ he vaguely thought. _It's too bothersome for the Awesome me._

Then suddenly, everything turned black.

_/*\\_

 _Drip._

 _Drip._

 _Drop._

 _A young blonde man leaned against the mural wall, listening to the sound. He smiled grimly. It fitted so well to the tragedy that happened just last week. His smile dropped._

 _It was horrible. Red had covered everywhere. Old friends and subordinates were just collapsed there, horribly still. He stood there in shock and terror, his brain trying to process what happen. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks._

 _They were dead._

 _He shakily walked through the maze of corpses, praying to his god that they are at rest. Though it hurt, his stubborn eyes kept searching through the sea of dead, trying to deny the obvious truth._

 _Nobody could have survived this._

 _Still, his legs didn't stop until he froze, his breath catching._

 _There they were._

 _Bak didn't notice that his legs had given away, he didn't notice the tears that streamed down his face, and he didn't notice the stench of blood._

 _Because all he could see was 2 specific corpses, one Chinese and one German. They were holding hands tightly, as if death could not separate their bond._

 _Bak almost didn't realize that 2 thin arms enveloped around him, blocking him from the sight. Whoever it was, he or she held him tight as, not caring that his/her cloths were stained with tears and blood._

 _The being pulled back slightly and lips hovered near his ear. Shuddering, Bak listened intently. His face pleaded, heal me. Comfort me._

 _Two pink eyes watched the broken boy in front of her, broken just by two bodies._

 _And the person did._

 _"_ _They were together at the end."_


End file.
